With the development of electronic technique, many electronic products and control systems used in daily life are configured with an IC card reader for reading the data of an IC (Integrated Circuit) card. Generally, an IC card seat is configured in the IC card reader to accommodate an IC card and electrically connect the IC card with a connector. However, the existing common IC card readers are not configured with a protector for protecting the IC card seat, so that the safety and reliability of the IC card seat will be negatively impacted.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a protector for an IC card seat, which can comprehensively protect the IC card seat so as to improve the safety and reliability of the IC card seat, to overcome above defects.